Sunny Suna
by NinjaKana
Summary: Team seven needs a break. They are going on vacation to Suna, but Sasuke isn't threatened by the murderous Gaara? It seems that this vacation may be fun! OLD. Author dropped this. Dislikes- HATES. Why did no one kill me for this?
1. Are These Feelings?

Sunny Suna 

**DEDICATED TO JASSIE-CHAN! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AT SCHOOL!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, although I wish I did, in a few ways -stares at Gaara and Sasuke- and I don't own the song sexy back which was the insparation for this fanfic.

Also: First attempt (besides a small paragraph) at writing this type of thing, so comments and tips on how to write better would be loved! Trying to keep OOC to a minimum

This will probably be multi-paged because I don't think I'm gonna write a hard core shonen-ai screw fest right away.

Oh I guess -_blah blah blah-_ is thinking

**Yadaa yadda yadda **is yelling and

'_**Yip yap'**_ is stuff written or on a sign.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1: FEELINGS?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had been dismissed from missions for a few days because Kakashi-sensei had thought they needed the break. Tsunade agreed because she had seen Sakura have a mental breakdown, Sasuke had started to become as late as Kakashi to training and gatherings, and Naruto actually stopped eating ramen! Ok, well Naruto was still Naruto, but Tsunade and Kakashi wanted a break from him, and who can blame them to want to be rid of the ever annoying kyubbi for a few days?

"WHAT!?!?!? Granny-Tsunade!!!!" Naruto whined, "We barely get any good missions anymore, and now we don't get _any_ missions for a week? That's so unfair!"

"Naruto, everyone needs a break, even you." Tsunade stated flatly. The Kyubbi pouted.

"Finally!" Sakura sighed in relief, "Not that I don't appreciate the training Tsunade-sama." She added quickly noticing Tsunade's growing irritation, probably caused by Naruto, but Sakura didn't want to have to face Tsunade's wrath.

Sasuke just stood there, impatiently and as cool-looking as ever. Sakura thought he looked even hotter now that he was 18.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei suggested that you go to Suna. Its warm there and really sunny. It would be like a vacation instead of a dismissal. Sakura and Sasuke, you could work on getting a tan, and Naruto can annoy some new people!" Tsunade said, smirking while Naruto started ranting about how, now that he was 18, he out grew being annoying. Yeah…..sure.

"Wait…" Sasuke spoke suddenly and Naruto shut-up, "_All_ of us have to go to Suna _together?_"

"Yup" Kakashi-sensei spoke up, momentarily leaving the new issue of his _book_, "Oh and it has been arranged that you'll be staying with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari."

All of team seven gulped when they heard that. They also now understood why Kakashi-sensei had been walking with a limp the past few days.

Naruto was excited. He and Kankuro could play pranks. (A/N: Yeah, Naruto still plays pranks when he is 18! I haven't seen Shipuden yet so :P ) on people in Suna, but not Gaara! Naruto was smart enough to know that.

Sakura was panicking. She needed some new clothes to show off her figure and to optimise her tan. She also had no idea what type of stuff Temari liked, so she had no idea what to talk about!

Sasuke was annoyed. He didn't think he needed a 'vacation', he liked being pale so didn't want a tan, and he had to go with the dobe and the girl who was so obsessed she was one inch away from becoming a stalker. But, for some reason, he wasn't dreading going to the home of the Shukaku-possessed boy who tried to kill him six years ago…

_**-END OF CHAPTER ONE-**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah…. So far that's my story… Please comment with tips on how to make it better or if I spelt something wrong. I'm trying to keep the characters as they are in the series (well what I've seen so far, I haven't seen Shipuden like mentioned above). If I start getting too off track and it starts looking like crap, please tell me. I'm gonna try to make this a yaoi story, or at least some fluffy shonen-ai. Please don't kill me, and if you know me in real life…. This isn't my fault…. I'm possessed or something.

Sasuke: WTF!?!?!?! Now why the hell wouldn't I be scared shitless of going to Gaara's? That damned psycho tried to kill me when I was 12!!!!!

Gaara: Why didn't I kill that Kakashi?

Me: Sasuke, you love Gaara. Gaara you love Sasuke and didn't want to hurt his sensei.

Gaara & Sasuke: Like hell I do!!!

Me: My story, you love each other, the end! -glomps Gaara and Sasuke- Say it J

All: R&R Please!!!! Bye-byes!

Gaara: I cant believe you made me say please….

Sasuke: -Stares-

Me: -glomps- heh heh!

**AND I KNOW I POSTED THIS _AFTER_ MY OTHER FIC! THIS ONE WAS WRITTEN ABOUT A WEEK BEFORE I WROTE THE THE FALLING MOON FIC THOUGH!**


	2. The Trip

Sunny Suna 

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All I own is my imagination and…. Hmmm my pop tarts! Well, I own 2 pop tarts, the rest belong to Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto.

2nd chapter to the oh so lovely attempt at shonen-ai. I still want pointers and comments! Don't really care for or about flames, I'll just use them to heat MY pop tarts…. shifty eyes

AND! I haven't seen the Shipuden (spelling?) episodes yet! I'm only at episode 177 (at the point of time this was written), so basically my little mind said '_Sasuke came home safe and hates Orochimaru now, and he hates his brother even more because….. He just does!' _XP Don't you just love the way my mind works?

Oh by the way (I'm annoying!) I was listening to the song 'Shut-up and Sleep With Me', so ya people will probably say shut up a lot. And there is some swearing and yeah, I'm gonna stop with the A/N now…

Oh ya, just a reminder:

-_blah blah blah-_ is thinking

**Yadaa yadda yadda **is yelling and

'_**Yip yap'**_ is stuff written or on a sign.

"_stuffs"_ Mimicking, at least in this chapter.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER2: THE TRIP!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell do we have to go!" Naruto complained, obviously still annoyed at basically getting booted out of Konoha for a week, " I could totally handle missions by myself!"

"Naruto, shut-up." Sasuke said, "Just be quiet, if you are we may be able to get there sooner-" -_Why the HELL do I want to go to Suna so badly?- _Sasuke thought, "-Then you can piss of some people. Sound like a fair trade?"

At this point Sakura was holding back giggles as Naruto retaliated.

Sasuke was just utterly peeved now…." NARUTO!"

Naruto mimicked Sasuke in an annoying tone "_Naruto…. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm a little annoying shi-"_

_"_**YOUR MOM WAS A SHIT HEAD!" **Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's eyes watered with hateful tears, his mom died at the hands of the demon sealed inside him. This really hurt Naruto, but he wasn't gonna let Sasuke know.

Naruto playfully pouted and said, "Aww, Sasuke hurt my feelings. I'm just gonna have to borrow some of his wristbands and become emo."

Sakura chose to come out of her dumb state brought on by Sasuke calling Naruto's mom a…. well an indecent name, "Naruto, grow up, but Sasuke, that was really mean! I know Naruto is annoying, but come on, that was a hit below the belt."

Sasuke just glared at Naruto's pouting face. -_Heh the dobe is HOT when he pouts!-,_ Sasuke snapped his mind out of that thought but not before he could feel an oncoming nosebleed, due to the kyubbi's sexy pout. Thinking fast Sasuke sneezed.

Mid-rant sakura heard her precious Sasuke sneeze, "Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm fine, it's just allergies…" Sasuke stuttered, thinking fast and pulling out a tissue at the same time, " I'm just going to go get a drink….. It helps sometimes"

Sakura nodded, back in a dumb stupor worrying about poor Sasuke-kun while Sasuke ran into the forest to rid himself of those thoughts and the now bloody tissue.

"Ha! I didn't know the great Sasuke Uchiha had allergies!" Naruto scoffed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was, amazingly, quiet for the last three hours of the five hour walk to the designated lunch spot. Sakura was still worried about Sasuke, and to tell the truth Sasuke was worried about himself too.

" I'll get the cooking equipment ready, I guess" Sasuke said with no enthusiasm.

"No, its ok Sasuke, I don't want you straining yourself." Sakura said with obvious worry in her voice.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the mighty Sasuke Uchiha to hurt himself while he is suffering with allergy sniffles!" Naruto mocked

Sakura was pissed at Naruto for bugging Sasuke for most of the trip so far. She threw two pots, one at Naruto's stomach and one at his head shortly after, and laughed as Naruto was taken completely off guard by both, being knocked to the floor relatively unharmed.

"Why do I have to put two up?" Naruto somewhat gasped as he hauled his body up from the ground.

Sasuke just shrugged off what was going on. Naruto seemed to be enjoying all the attention Sakura was giving him. Sasuke rummaged through his bag and pulled out his bathing suit and a towel. He was going for a walk, but it was really hot outside, so if he found a lake he would go for a swim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, as Sasuke expected it did get too warm for comfort and he found a really nice lake. Instead of diving in, he went back to the lunching site. Surprisingly lunch was ready and it wasn't all ramen.

The three shinobi of team seven finished off their lunches quickly and everything was packed away in less than an hour after Sasuke showed up.

The last length of the walk was only two hours long. Everyone picked up their bags and started walking again.

"Even though we had to get up at four thirty this morning I'm really enjoying this trip so far." Sakura said, then noticing the boys had started a race she ran after them calling like a mother, "You shouldn't run this soon after eating! You're going to make yourself sick!"

Needless to say, because of the two competitive boys the group made it to Suna in an hour and a half.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very long either! I had to finish it off pretty quickly because I was getting booted off the computer. Oh, and I had to put the allergy thing in because my allergies were bugging me most of the day (may 1st).

Gaara: I thought this story was about me!

Me: Partly, its not my fault I got kicked off the computer!

Sasuke: -Glares hatred at me-

Me: -achoo- What…. big eyes

Sasuke: -sigh- I guess….. Whatever

Me: KAWAII! -glomps Sasuke-

Gaara: laughs

Me: KAWAII! -glomps Gaara-

Oh by the way: Kyubbi is the nine tailed fox demon

Dobe means dead last

All: R&R!!!!


	3. Arrival

Sunny Suna

A/N: YAY! I UPDATEDED! Its not a very long one though… I'm trying to at least give all my readers something to tide them over until I get a break during exams.

I still don't own anything, and Chouji came over and ate my pop tarts : ( Oh well…

Jassie-chan is awesome so I really wanna get more up for her and everyone else! ( especially XxZilyxX cause your reviews are awesome! Oh and nobody boots me off my cpu anymore, just Yami evil side of me)

Uhhhh…. That's all I can think about now.

Oh! Don't feel pressured to review on this chapter, It'll probably suck.

-_blah blah blah-_ is thinking

**Yadaa yadda yadda **is yelling and

'_**Yip yap'**_ is stuff written or on a sign

CHAPTER 3: ARRIVAL!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had arrived in Suna, quite out of breath and very thirsty.

"I told you not to run!", Sakura managed to say between gasps.

"You just said cause we would get sick! HA! I'm fine" Naruto said while flexing his toned upper body after he removed a very sweaty t-shirt.

Sasuke was trying to avoid the sight as he himself removed his shirt to cool off, revealing a porcelain white body, toned muscles, and the faintest scar on his right shoulder. It also revealed what was left of the curse mark, a dark bruise-like image.

Temari had been pacing the streets near the main gate waiting for the three Konoha shinobi, but shortly before they arrived desided to buy some ice-cream for herself. Upon returning she had seen the Uchiha remove his dark blue shirt and Naruto show off his physical appearance with his own light tan shirt in hand. At the sight Temari blushed a deep rose and dropped her ice-cream. The cone had cracked and drawn the attention of the ever alert ninja of team seven.

Sakura had seen the faintest flash of distress and embarassment pass over the eldest sand sibling's face, so she quickly shouted a greeting to draw the staring eyes of her friend off the boys and draw her mind back to one of comprehension of their surroundings.

The three who had just arrived ran over to say hello but were interrupted mid-greeting by an obnoxious howling laughter of Kankuro and the slightest snicker from Gaara.

Sasuke had suddenly become quite self-conscious after the maroon haired Kazekage revealed himself, although his facial expression remained impartial.

"So is everyone gonna come over or are we all gonna stand here awkwardly staring?" Kankuro voiced while apparently suppressing even more laughter.

Temari had noticed she had been staring at Naruto and Sasuke as did sakura. Sasuke felt blush begin to ride into his face, but somehow managed to cast the shades of pink once again deep within himself.

Gaara took Sakura's bags like a gentleman then began to walk back to the home of the sand siblings. Everyone followed suit and began to speed-walk to escape the scorching heat.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is like half the size of the rest! I need to sleep!!! Gomenasai!!! I'll update as soon as I can!!!**

**Gaara: I'm only in this story for a few seconds??**

**Me: well if you read it like it was kinda really happening there would have been a few minutes of awkward silence where Sasuke and maybe someone else were looking at your body.**

**Sasuke:…I am really starting to hate you…**

**Me: -glomps- : )**

**Sasuke: You should -difficult moment of breathing- I was gonna say stop before you break something, but I think you just broke my rib…**

**Gaara: -stares- Give me a warning if you are ever doing that again…**

**Me: How 'bout I give you and all the reviewers who can say at least one nice thing about this chapter some awesome double chocolate cookies?**

**Gaara: Fine. -takes cookie- **

**Review Please!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**This is an announcement about my stories.**

**The full details are on my profile. This is just stating that I will be continuing this fic and editing the previous chapter(s) and possible adding some. The update will be complete after another chapter is added.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience and thanks for being a reader ;)**


End file.
